


Bathed in neon lights

by MLJ Saucy Shenanigans (mordredllewelynjones)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Season/Series 02, Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/MLJ%20Saucy%20Shenanigans
Summary: Whilst sharing a bed in a tiny flat on Grundy Street Edward and Oswald realise that their relationship might be more than just casual acquaintances.This fic contains STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!





	Bathed in neon lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



> Thank you to @mrgoldsdearie for giving me advice and reading through my draft. I couldn't have done it without your help. (I'll fix those typos one day.)  
> This is my first smut fic.  
> Lastly, please use protection in real life everyone!

Oswald lay on his back, staring at the ceiling as the neon sign outside the window bathed the flat in bright green light. He couldn't sleep. Whenever he tried his mind just returned to the thought of Galavan and how satisfying it would be to finally slit the man’s throat. The injuries that he had sustained during his escape had healed nicely and any day now it would be time for him to come out of hiding and exact his revenge.

  
However, despite how much he longed to make Galavan pay for the death of his mother, a part of Oswald didn't want to leave his current sanctuary. He slowly turned to lie on his side and stared at the figure squashed into the small double bed beside him. Ed remained peacefully asleep, his brown curls hanging low over his eyes. Oswald couldn't help but find him beautiful.

  
It was strange really how quickly he had not only become accustomed to Ed's presence in his life but had come to depend on it. Things between them had gotten of to a shaky start to say the least. After their reunion in the woods when Edward had brought Oswald back to his apartment to tend to his wounds, the first few days had been a blur of injections and blackouts as far as Oswald had been concerned. This had not put him in the best mood and as a result he had reacted with anger when Ed had presented him with a 'Leonard' and asked for his advice on navigating the world of crime and murder which Penguin called home.

  
Yet despite the fact that Oswald had originally rejected the role of Ed's mentor, the GCPD forensics expert hadn't ceased in his kind advances and to cut a long story short they had quickly become close. Oswald knew that there was a good chance that Edward was just trying to manipulate him but deep down he felt that this wasn't the case. Ed genuinely cared about him, he was almost sure of it. What the exact nature of Ed's feelings were, however, still aluded him. When it came right down to it, it didn't matter all that much. What mattered was that that man had done so much for Oswald over the past few weeks, shared his bed with him whilst he gave him shelter and consoled him whenever the weight of all he had lost got too overwhelming, and Oswald was going to miss him when they finally parted ways which he knew would be soon.

  
Oswald sighed. He didn't want to be alone again and Ed had, surprisingly, become a very comforting presence in his life. How he felt about Edward beyond gratitude was unclear even to himself but there was some under lining affection there, that was for sure. It was different to how Oswald had felt about anyone else. His infatuation and subsequent, very one sided, friendship with Jim Gordon had never felt like this. This was something new.

  
Overcome by a sudden impulse Oswald leant forwards and smoothed Ed's curls off his forehead slightly as he planted the softest of kisses there. He then held his breath in silent horror, shocked and confused by his own actions. Why had he done that?! The only consolation was the Edward was fast asleep and would never know that it had happened. At least that was what he thought.

  
"Hey."

 

Oswald watched aghast as Ed opened his eyes and smiled at him. Ed's tone wasn't angry like Oswald would have expected, in fact it was the opposite. Ed's whole demeanour seemed as warm as ever. Then the truth of the situation dawned on Oswald suddenly and he glared furiously at his companion. "You were awake the entire time?!" he snapped. He was extremely embarrassed and the unexplainable glint in Ed's eyes was making it worse. It looked almost as though Edward had enjoyed the kiss and this gave Oswald many confused ideas and, what he assumed were, false hopes.

  
"I thought you'd prefer some 'privacy.' You looked as though something was bothering you and I know you hate it when I disturb your train of thought" Ed explained a moment later and Oswald's temper began to fizzle down once more. It was foolish to be mad at Edward for being awake in his own bed, after all. Oswald was lucky that he had not been asked to sleep on the sofa as soon as his shoulder had started to mend. Now though, he would undoubtedly be banished from the warmth of the covers. You didn't go kissing people who you barely knew whilst they were asleep. It just wasn't right. Inwardly cursing himself for his actions, Oswald made to get up and leave but a hand reached out and stopped him.

  
"Please stay. I liked it."

  
Oswald froze, taken aback. Ed shifted his position slightly so that they were practically nose to nose then gently cupped Oswald's chin with one hand, thumb stoking his cheek gently. Ed peered into Oswald's eyes, his own sparkling as he did so, then swallowed nervously. There was a moments silence. "I like you, Mr Penguin" Ed added quietly. "Oswald" Oswald corrected automatically in a hoarse voice, his gaze flicking back and forth between Edward's deep brown eyes and soft pink lips. "Oswald" Ed confirmed in a breathy whisper, his eyes half lidded as he surveyed the man in front of him with a simultaneously shy yet confident reverence. Penguin felt a tingle shoot up his spine. He had never heard anyone say his name like that before and he loved it.

  
Before he could fully comprehend this, however, Ed suddenly leant forwards and captured his lips with his. Flinching, Oswald gasped in surprise and pulled back slightly. He felt as though his was spinning. Edward went bright red and moved away from him immediately, looking down cast and scared. "I'm sorry. Was that too fast?" he asked quietly, twisting his hands together nervously as he awaited Oswald's inevitable fury. Perhaps he had misread the situation, he thought. He had assumed that Oswald felt the same, or at least similar, but maybe he had gotten it wrong. It wouldn't be the first time that he had pushed things too far with someone who he held with deep affection.

  
He soon received reassurance though when Oswald reached over and placed a hand gently on top of his thigh. "No, it wasn't" Oswald replied before moving in to steal another kiss. Edward's sigh of relief was lost amid the deep embrace that quickly enveloped them, Oswald's hand moving to grasp hold of Ed's curls as Edward placed a hand on Oswald's hip, tentatively at first but the enthusiasm he received from his partner in return meant that he was soon gripping tightly, pulling the two of them still closer together.

 

Eventually they broke apart, chests heaving as they struggled for breath. Unsure what Ed had meant to happen next, if he had even thought that far ahead, but knowing that he wanted more, Oswald slowly lay down, his back sinking into the mattress as he fixed Ed with a pointed yet questioning look. He gently caressed the side of Edward's face, letting his hand trail down the man’s neck before reaching the collar of the plain white tshirt that Ed always wore to bed and tugging it ever so slightly. It wasn't forceful or insistent. It was merely a silent question. An indication that he was willing to go further if Edward wished it but only if Ed truly wanted it. Which he did.

  
The first thing that Oswald became aware of as Ed carefully lay on top of him was the large bulge in Edward's pants that pressed against him. Oswald let out a sharp intake of breath at the sensation and felt his own cock quickly hardening. They kissed once more, things getting more and more heated as Oswald licked at his friends lips and Edward sneaked a hand inside of Oswald's oversized pyjama top and pressed it against the small birds pale freckled stomach, rubbing ever so slightly.

  
"Mmm, hold on."

  
Oswald started slightly as the weight and warmth on top of him suddenly vanished. He barely had a chance to turn his head and glare in confusion at Edward before the taller man returned, having fetched a bottle of lube from inside his bedside table. "Unless you don't want to go that far, of course. Do you? I mean, if you don't then..." Ed began but his ramblings were cut short by Oswald grabbing hold of the bottom of his tshirt and pulling it up over his head then tossing it aside. "I want to" Oswald assured him as he began to press sloppy kisses along his collar bones.

  
Smiling eagerly down at his new lover Edward began to undo the buttons of Oswald's pyjama top, humming contentedly as he savoured the feeling of the other mans soft lips against his skin. Having gotten Oswald semi-naked he then lay back on top of him properly as he dipped one hand down to stroke Oswald's inner thigh. Obediently Oswald opened his legs and Ed nestled his hips between them, their clothed erections rubbing against each other.

  
"Ah" Oswald moaned, rolling his hips in a desperate attempt to create more friction. Ed bit his own lips slightly as he hissed with pleasure. Yet, as wonderful as this felt, he needed more. It seemed that his partner felt the same as Oswald grasped hold of one of Ed's wandering hands and guided it to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. He nodded pointedly. Carrying out his lover's unspoken request Edward made fast but smooth work of removing what remained of Oswald's clothes, kissing and licking his way down Oswald's torso as he did so and enjoying the minute whimpers that his actions provoked.

 

The sight of Oswald's length, already dripping pre-cum, made him breathless for a moment. He didn't take his eyes off it as he hastily coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube before tentatively inserting one into Oswald's eager hole. "Oh!" Oswald cried and Ed swallowed as he watched the other mans cock twitch at the stimulation, imagining what it would feel like to hold it in his mouth. Not that he had to imagine for very long.

  
Oswald jerked his hips upwards involuntary as the warmth of Edward's mouth surrounded him and he heard the choked moan that escaped those beautiful lips. He reached down and tangled his fingers into Ed's brown hair as Edward bobbed up and down on his cock, taking him deeper each time whilst never ceasing in his relentless fingering of Oswald's opening. One digit was replaced with two and then three as Edward worked his lover closer and closer to the edge, moans ringing in his ears and causing his already tenting and stained pants to become even more constricting. Tears began to trickle down his face as the tip of Oswald's cock hit the back of his throat but he forced himself to continue indulging the man trembling beneath him, the unbelievable pleasure over riding his gag reflex and causing his own erection to throb painfully between his legs, begging for attention.

  
"F-fuck."

  
Oswald practically melted back into the mattress as Ed simultaneously hit his prostate hard whilst flicking his tongue underneath the tight folds of his foreskin. Edward looked up as Oswald tugged on his hair harder than before, distracting him from his current activity. "I need you inside me" the raven haired man begged, his eyes full of desperate longing. A longing that Ed was more than happy to satisfy.

  
He moved back up the bed and kissed Oswald passionately whilst quickly freeing his own slick cock from its fabric prison, stroking it ever so slightly and groaning as a hot wave of passion washed over him. Oswald meanwhile was too busy relishing the taste of himself on Edward's tongue. He had had no idea that he would find it so addictive and was slightly devastated when Ed broke the kiss a moment later.

  
His disappointment was short lived, however, as the next second he felt the head of Edward's cock being pushed slowly inside of him and he let out a giddy sigh. "You're so tight" Ed moaned, eyes screwed shut as he basked in the feeling of Oswald's warm walls clenching around his length. Beneath him Oswald whimpered as he felt himself being stretched. "Oh god, I feel so full" he cried breathlessly.

  
They held each other close for a moment, enjoying the intimate and tender sensation of skin on skin as they waited for Oswald to adjust, then Ed rolled his hips experimentally which drew out a low moan of pleasure from both of them. They set up a steady rhythm and Oswald wrapped his legs around his partners waist as Edward shifted his angle so that he was hitting Oswald's prostate with every powerful thrust.

  
"Ah...shit."

 

Oswald snaked a hand down to pump his weeping cock as Ed filled him with his own thick shaft. "Oh f-fuck" Edward groaned as he rammed into him with increasing speed, his balls slapping against Oswald's pale backside "I think gonna..." but he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before his orgasm washed over him. His hips jerked uncontrollably as he emptied a large load of creamy cum inside his lover which quickly coated his shaft as he continued his thrusts, bringing Oswald closer and closer to the brink. He leant in and stole another kiss from his precious bird.

  
"ED!"

  
As Edward bit down on his bottom lip Oswald felt his back arch off the bed as his aching cock erupted and he came with a scream. He lied back on the bed, shuddering, as he bathed in the intoxicating sexual high that followed. As the haze began to clear he gazed up, enamoured, at the sweaty and smiling man on top of him. The man who's softening cock was still buried in his cum stuffed crevice and who was sharing in his post-sex bliss.

  
"I love you" he whispered passionately, surprising even himself but it felt too right to ignore. The object of his affections stared at him for a second in shock before chuckling quietly and nuzzling in close. "I love you too" Ed breathed as he placed a gentle kiss on Oswald's cheek. Oswald hummed contentedly as he smoothed a hand through Ed's sweaty curls, kissing him softly and hugging him tightly as tiredness began to slowly consume him. It was as they both slowly began to drop off, comforted and protected by each other’s embrace, that Oswald realised that there was no place in the world that he would rather be and no other person that he'd rather be with.

  
                                                                                                                                    The End.

 

 

 

 


End file.
